


For Me

by darkangel0410



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does completely self-indulgent smut actually need a summary?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Me

**Author's Note:**

> …....yeah, this is all my fault -I wanted Peterick knotting!fic and there was none, so I had to do it myself.

“'Trick, I...” Pete trailed off, the words slurring together. “Please.”

 

The low growl that Patrick let out made him smirk for a second before Patrick's teeth sunk into the back of his neck and he moaned even louder than before.

 

“Pete,” Patrick said, his voice low and tense; there was a deep rumble underneath it that Pete felt more than heard and it made him shudder.

 

And he knew that if he could see Patrick's eyes they would be shot with yellow, his wolf peeking through, wanting it's mate as much as the human half of Patrick did.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Patrick snarled; he moved his hands down to Pete's hips and tightened his grip. He shifted his stance a little bit, leaning back onto his knees and pulled Pete down into his next thrust.

 

Pete whimpered and braced his weight onto his left forearm so he could wrap his right hand around his aching dick. He only managed two or three quick strokes before Patrick growled again and grabbed his wrist.

 

“No. Mine,” Patrick told him. He stretched Pete's arm above his head and took his left wrist, too, then moved both of them so his left hand was pinning both of Pete's wrists to the mattress.

 

It left the upper half of Pete's body pulled taunt and his thighs spread over Patrick's lap.

 

“Mine,” Patrick repeated, his voice barely human. He used the hand gripping Pete's hip to keep him still. He thrust in one last time, hard enough to hurt.

 

Pete could feel Patrick start to swell inside him and he let out a long, drawn out moan at the constant pressure against his prostate.

 

“Patrick,” Pete whined, his body straining against the hold on his wrists. He needed to get closer to Patrick, needed Patrick's hand on his dick. “Fuck. _Patrick_.”

 

Patrick let out a high keening noise and pressed his face into Pete's neck. It was a noise that never failed to take Pete even closer to the edge. He rocked his hips against Pete's, shallow thrusts that pushed his knot harder against that spot that made Pete see stars.

 

They didn't get to do this very often; there wasn't a lot of room in the bunks, and in between that and the noise, it just wasn't practical. They had sex -almost everyday- but Patrick hardly ever let himself knot Pete.

 

Patrick slipped his hand from Pete's hip down to wrap around his dick. “Mine,” he managed to get out. “ _Mine_.”

 

“Yes, yeah, yours,” Pete babbled, the words running into each other. “Always. Please, 'Trick. Just -”

 

He stopped abruptly when Patrick tightened his hand and twisted his wrist on the upstroke, his thumb stroking the head. Pete could feel his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he came, his body almost convulsing against Patrick's.

 

When he was conscious enough to realize what was going on, Patrick had rolled them over onto their sides; his arm around Pete's waist and his leg thrown over Pete's. Patrick's hips twitched forward every minute or so, involuntarily.

 

“How long was I out for?” Pete asked, his voice hoarse; he could still feel Patrick inside of him, hard and thick, so he knew it couldn't have been for too long.

 

“Only a few minutes,” Patrick answered, confirming Pete's guess.

 

He nuzzled Pete's neck affectionately, his tongue darting out to lick at the bite mark on the back of Pete's neck.

 

“So, about twenty minutes before you can pull out,” Pete mused, swallowing a yawn.

 

“Hmmm,” Patrick said agreeably; his voice was sex thick, words slightly slurred and a little bit smug. “You can take a nap, rest up for round two,” he added, the smugness completely blatant know.

 

Pete was too throughly well fucked to rise to the bait, though. “Good plan,” he mumbled and closed his eyes. “Wake me up when you're ready to go again.”

 

Patrick's amused snort was the last thing Pete heard before he fell asleep.


End file.
